A Higer Note
by allthecrazylords
Summary: Something ancient has awakened and now is threatening everyone alive and dead. As always it falls on the Winchesters with the help of every single angel and demon and hunters to get rid of it.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't read this," Jack said, pushing the huge thick book towards Sam causing the hunter to look at him. They were searching up information about some sort of ancient creature that was rumored to have awakened and to destroy the universe. "It's Enochian."

Sam blinked before nodding. Jack may be part angel but he didn't understand Enochian yet, and Castiel and Gabriel were off in Heaven for some reason. "It's okay, Jack," he assured the youngest member of Team Free Will. "Cas and Gabriel should be back today."

The concern and stress had slipped out in his words, poor Sam was stressed out about the whole situation that was going on… him and Dean. They didn't know what this ancient creature was plus they were missing their angel boyfriends. At the moment, Mary Winchester and Bobby Singer were out on a hunt and Dean went to go see Crowley to find out what this threat is.

Jack pulled the book towards him again, looking down at it. He flipped through it again, coming across a black and white photo of an odd creature that looked like a man with bat wings and a… tail? With destruction around him.

"Maybe this is it." Jack showed it to the hunter.

Sam studied the picture, only getting more questions in his head then answers. "Who the hell is that?"

-Jack transition-

It would surprise anyone to hear that the demons were scared. Was it the possibility of being slaughtered more brutality than they released on Earth or the darkness and evil combined ready to release destruction? Crowley, the King of Hell, was terrified, more so than when Dean had the Mark of Cain.

Of course, he wouldn't admit it to anyone that he was terrified not even to his own mother but he had never felt so unnerved in his entire demonic life.

"How are we suppose to beat this thing if we don't know what it is," Dean Winchester said frustrated beyond belief.

To try and figure everything out, everyone was divided. Castiel and Gabriel went to Heaven to get information, Sam and Jack were doing research while Mary and Bobby continued on with the hunting so they won't fall behind, leaving Dean, Crowley and Rowena in Hell, hoping the demons would know.

They were shit out of luck.

"Frustration won't get us anywhere, dear boy," Rowena said, not looking up from her spell book. ""We just got to keep pushing."

Crowley watched as Dean rubbed face, wanting to scream in frustration. He knew the Winchester brothers for years, he even tried to kill them multiple times and vise versa, but he had grew rather fond of the two humans. Sam, aka Moose, was incredibly tall while Dean the Squirrel just loved to eat. The two that were…

Crowley hummed, he wanted to slap himself for not thinking about it earlier. Two Archangels trapped in the Cage, they would know.

Dean looked at the demon. "Don't let Hell freeze in your mind."

Crowley looked at him. "We have two Archangels in the Cage. They have to have knowledge about whatever is coming."

Rowena and Dean looked him. "You think they're going to help? Lucifer hates your guts."

Crowley shrugged. "Lucifer hates everyone. Besides, they're in danger too."

Dean shared a glance with Rowena before agreeing with Crowley. Crowley gave a little smirk before he turned on his heels, motioning for his mother and the Winchester to follow him. They walked out of the 'palace', down what appears to be a dark alley where it opened up to an area where the Cage was placed on the center. They stopped a few feet away from it, for their own safety.

"Well, well, well." Lucifer's eyes were glowing a deep red, the only thing that was visible in the darkness. "Looks like we got visitors brother."

Michael only hummed, clearly not interested.

Lucifer stepped forward, making himself visible. The fallen Archangel stared at them, curious in why they were visiting him and annoyed that they were. "Should I guess why you're here? I'm not good at guessing games." He chuckled.

"We need information," Dean said bluntly.

Lucifer smiled at Dean. "Aww, Dean, you didn't say hi to me."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Listen, I'm not sure if you and Michael can sense what's going on but it's nothing good. Something ancient has awakened and we only have limited time to stop it."

That seemed to catch Michael's attention as the Archangel moved closer to hear more.

"Angels, your siblings, and the demons are terrified of whatever the hell this thing is. So if you know, you tell," Dean demanded.

Crowley watched as the two Archangels silently communicated with each other. They didn't look terrified as Gabriel had but they did look greatly concerned about this.

"It is powerful. It's before any angel was created," Michael said, staring at his hands, picking up on the energy. "He won't be defeated easily."

"He?" Crowley asked.

Lucifer looked at his brother. "I thought he was killed."

Michael shook his head. "No, I think they only subdue him and his followers." He turned to the others. "You must let us out. You're going to need every angel and demon."

"Why should we let you out?" Rowena asked.

Before Michael could respond, Lucifer just spit out his attitude. "If you don't the whole world will be slaughtered. The whole universe will be gone! Every angel, every demon, every Heaven and Hell creatures need to get ready. A bloody war is coming to Earth and many is going to die."

Rowena didn't move a muscle, Dean swallowed his worries and Crowley just stared at the Archangel. The connection of what was going on had suddenly popped into his mind, he felt a chill of overwhelming fear in his body. He heard about him before, when he was a young demon and the older ones used to tell him all about….

Hell, he thought he was a myth. He believed it was. And now he wished it was.

"Who are we fighting?" Dean asked worriedly.

Lucifer looked at his older brother for a moment. "He is someone who wishes death, destruction, evil…" He paused. He looked down at his feet.

"Wormwood."


	2. Chapter 2

A/n:

Tyries= God of planet Gulu. God's/Chuck's best friend considered as a bro

GC= Galaxy Council

This situation would be a bit less scary if the whole family was like it was more than a millennia ago. Gabriel couldn't run, he couldn't let his family deal with this. Michael and Lucifer ate still trapped in the Cage and Raphael is dead, and God had taken off to reconnect with His sister.

Every single angel that fell into being considered as Heavenly Hosts, sat together in the Conference Room. There were plenty of seats that were empty because those angels had fallen or died. Gabriel is the only Archangel they have to help them and it sucked to be the one that everyone was looking up to and depended on.

"I get that everyone is on edge," Gabriel started from his spot in the middle of the room. "Right now, we can't let anything divide us, that would only make us weaker." The Archangel felt like he was being torn into two. He wanted to leave and to hide and take Sam with him, also he wanted to fight, his home is in danger. "I'm assure you all heard of Wormwood."

There was chatter amongst them.

Gabriel raised his golden wings slightly for his siblings to stop and pay attention. "Minus the fact that I tried contacting Father and leaving a message, we need to get allies. Align ourselves with the demons and the Winchesters, bring back the ones that were allies with them, get a hold of Uncle Tyries and the GC."

It wasn't much desire to go ahead in front of the Galaxy Council, heck, they probably knew what in Father's name was going on right now. The GC hasn't been involved with Earth, and this side of the galaxy since The Fall. Uncle Tyries is, and still hopefully, a God for the planet Gulu, hopefully he can lend his support.

"Naomi, Duma, Anael go to Gulu and see if Uncle Tyries can help," Gabriel ordered. As on cue, the three female angels had disappeared from the Conference Room, there was no time to waste. "Hannah, Benjamin, Ishim, and Ion, go speak with our Fallen brothers and sisters, they need to join us." The four angels took off. "Joshua, try and find Dad. Daniel will join you." Joshua nodded as he took Daniel with him. "Eremiel, Rebecca and myself will see what we can do to bring back the ones that died. Castiel will help the Winchesters and everyone else is to watch over this planet. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," his siblings said in union before leaving.

Castiel flew down to his brother. "I wish you luck on your journey to the Empty."

Gabriel smiled. "This is going to be one Heaven of a ride."

-Archangel transition-

"I want to know everything about this Wormwood," Dean said, helping Rowena out of disconnection the ruins on the Cage.

"It's not a what, it's a he." Lucifer watched him closely. "He's older than any angel.. and Father too, I believe."

The ruins on the Cage had glowed bright before burning off, finally opening it. Lucifer was the first to get out, stretching with a smile on his face with Michael slowly following behind. "I need to stretch my wings later," Lucifer said. "I hate them being folded for so long. Right, Michael?"

The eldest Archangel just made a grunting noise. "I don't see Samuel," Michael turned to Dean. "It would be better for us to tell you all in person."

Dean was silent for a moment. He was used to having Castiel and Gabriel as the only angels, Jack, also having Crowley and Rowena in the bunker compared to all the other supernatural creatures, he was just unsure about the two Archangels. Having Michael and Lucifer… Screw it, if they have information how to stop this, he has to suck it up.

"He's back at the bunker with Jack," Dean said.

"Great!" Lucifer exclaimed. "I get out and get to see my son in the same day!" He laughed. "The Angel Express Airline tickets are on me."

Before Dean could say anything, Lucifer had spread his wings , taking everyone with him.

-Archangel transition-

Castiel opened the door to the bunker, he was on duty of being there for the Winchesters. Not like that was anything new, he was always there for them especially when anything concerns Dean.

"Sam? Dean? Jack?" Castiel called out. The bunker was a bit too quiet for his liking. He walked around, he didn't hear any of them until he got to the kitchen where Jack was eating a sandwich and Sam just finished a salad. He looked around. "Where's Dean?"

"He went out to meet with Crowley," Jack said with his mouthful, enjoying peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwich.

Castiel's eyes narrowed before he looked at Sam. Sam kept his poker face, he knew that the angel disliked Crowley after he basically encouraged Dean to get the Mark of Cain.

"Jack and I've been trying to find out what this is and Crowley may be able-"

The sound of wings fluttering interrupted the young Winchester. Rowena, Crowley, Dean and the two Archangels appeared in front of them.

"To help." Lucifer smirked. "Duh." He looked at his son. "Hello Jack."

Jack just stared at his dad with his mouth full, giving a nod of acknowledgement.

"Where's Gabriel?" Sam asked, finally noticing that the youngest Archangel was missing and that caught Michael and Lucifer's attention.

Castiel sighed. "He gave orders. He and a few went to the Empty to try and being back our lost siblings, some went to the GC, others to find Father and get a hold of Tyries…"

"The Empty?" Dean asked.

"GC? Tyries?" Sam asked.

"I'll explain later," Castiel said to the Winchesters.

"I should hope so," Michael voiced. "I _want _to know. Anyways, this ancient creature, Wormwood, is basically a God. A Fallen God who turned dark, slaughtered his own children except for one."

Sam listened to every word the Archangel was saying. "If his son or daughter is here, we can speak to them. See if they know where this Wormwood is."

Castiel mentally sighed. He needed to relax for a bit, today has been like a rollercoaster and he needed a break. "We'll talk about all of this later," Castiel said. "But right now, we just need to take a break and regroup, we can't make a plan without seeing what exactly is going to take place."

-archangel transition-

Castiel was thankful that Dean and Sam decided to go to their rooms to rest, Jack was taking a nap on the couch, he had wanted to be part of the conversation that the angels, demon and the witch were having.

He watched as Lucifer watched his son sleep on the couch, he was surprised to see him being so caring after him breaking out of the Cage and all the shit he did while he was out and trying to persuade Jack to join him. If Gabriel was here, he would be giving the two a piece of his mind since Raphael couldn't.

"Gabriel went to the Empty?" Michael asked, leaning against the wall. "Who else went?"

"Rebecca and Eremiel," Castiel replied. "Gabriel gave everyone duties so right now we are just waiting."

Michael and Lucifer didn't say anything. Rarely have they ever heard or witnessed Gabriel use his Archangel title and take roll, it was always either Michael, Raphael or Lucifer that had done that.

Lucifer sat next to his son. "Well, we're out now. How can we help?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/n:

Bethylkp82: I'm glad you love it

Hannah, Benjamin, Ishim, and Ion, didn't waste anytime to get a hold of their Fallen siblings and have a meeting in a field, away from civilization. It would be the first time that they were going to meet face to face without having their angel blades out to slaughter. The sound of wings flapping filled the air before all the surviving Fallen angels landed in front of the four.

Asmodeous stepped forward, wearing an all white three piece suit. "Well, now, what did y'all want to speak about? I'm very busy."

Benjamin looked over the Fallen. "Wormwood is awake." That shut up Asmodeous, every Fallen angels wings went tense. "Put our differences aside, Gabriel has ordered us to speak to you all."

"Wormwood couldn't be awakened," growled William, his burnt orange wings flared.

"He is," this time it was Ion. "I'm sure you can feel it like we all do. We have something that is threatening our home."

The Fallen angels looked at each other before nodding.

Asmodeous looked at his Fallen brethren before turning back to his siblings that still remained in Heaven. "What do you need us to do?"

-Gabriel transition-

After having a surprising eight hours of sleep, Dean was ready to jump back into business. He went out to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee and ate the left over piece of pizza from earlier. He went out to the lobby where his brother was sitting beside Jack with the three angels.

"Okay," Dean said as he pulled up a chair. "Tell us what's going on."

"Wormwood has awakened," Michael started. "He's a Fallen God. He used to rule a planet called Ryith in the Southern part of the galaxy, he had children and the planet had life. According to the rumours back then, he was an excellent God but he wanted to combine angel and demons blood together. He wanted that to happen everywhere."

Lucifer nodded. "With the Galaxy Council that was frowned upon… actually, that was illegal. They have him a warning and sent him home… again and again. He came here once and asked Father to side with him and give him one of his children to try. Of course, Father said no and Wormwood tried to take a young Balthazar with him. Father fought him and banished him."

Dean looked down at the floor, he thought this ancient evil would be related to Earth and an angel or demon like creature but a God who went dark from another planet is something new. "How did he become dark?"

Michael shrugged. "We don't truly know. However, he did insert demonic blood into his children before going on a killing spree on his planet and others." The Archangel sighed. "Only one of his children survived."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Dominique. His name is Dominique," Lucifer said the name with hidden concern.

Jack looked at Castiel, Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Dominique?" Jack asked. "Like the one Uncle Johnathan loved?"

That surprised the two Archangels, Lucifer looked straight at his son, Michael looked at Castiel who only nodded at the Nephilim's question. Castiel avoided looking at his older brothers, knowing they weren't to happy about them knowing about the baby angel, he knew he was going to hear about that later on.

Castiel looked at them. ""If Wormwood is coming here for Dominique, we are fucked."

-Winchesters transition-

Joshua and Daniel searched all over the planet and there wasn't a trace of their Father anywhere which made them tale the track to check the planets surrounding home. The only planet that Father had taken a great interest in lately was Mars, since it was close to Earth in so many ways. They two angels went down to Mars, shivering a bit at the sudden chill.

Joshua looked around before feeling a warm feeling wash over him. "Father's here," he said.

"Where?" Daniel asked.

"This way." Joshua started to head west with Daniel not to far behind. They walked across a flat plain for probably thirty minutes when they came across a sudden cabin. "He's here."

"Are you sure?" Daniel came beside him.

Joshua gave him a look before proceeding on. He was the only one besides Gabriel that has direct communication with their Father lately and His presence.

"Right…" Daniel followed behind his older brother as they made their way to the cabin.

Before Joshua could even knock on the door, it swung open, revealing their aunt. Amara smiled at her two nephews and gave them a quick hug before ushering them inside.

"How are you two?" she asked.

Daniel just shrugged. "We've been better. Where's Father?"

"In the dining room," she said. She turned on her heels, leading them to it. The place wasn't huge inside, it was comfortable for two people. "Chuck, Joshua and Daniel are here."

Chuck looked up from His book that He was reading, a bit surprised to see His sons though He have them a smile. "Joshua, Daniel, what are you boys up to today?"

Daniel nudged Joshua forward. "Gabriel sent us to find you," Joshua started, before giving his brother a shove. "He tried getting a hold of you. We need help."

Chuck put His book down. "What's wrong? Where's Gabriel?"

Joshua looked around, not making eye contact with their Father. "Gabriel went to the Empty to bring back our dead siblings, we were sent here, some went to go see Uncle Tyries and others are making common ground with our Fallen siblings and watching over our home."

Chuck have Amara a glance before His attention went back to His boys. "What's going on?"

"Wormwood is coming."

Amara gasped while Chuck held a blank face but His eyes were showing a lot of emotions, and fear was one of them. Chuck got up from His seat, snapping His fingers together to make His sword appear. "Lets go home, we don't have time to waste."

-Winchester transition-

Asmodeous and William had flown to Egypt with Benjamin, deciding that they would watch over this country at the moment. They all sat on top of the pyramid, watching the sun go down.

The silence was awkward for the three. Asmodeous had been Lucifer's SIC during the Fall and technically still was, William followed pursuit, believing his older sibling's words. Benjamin had chose to remain in Heaven, believing in their mission to protect humanity and Earth, wiping out any Nephilim and go against his Fallen siblings if he had to. The days were they used to get along seemed to be forgotten but they were pleasant memories.

Benjamin smirked at the sunset when he remembered what William had called them in the beginning.

The two Fallen angels looked at him. "What is it, brother?" William asked.

Benjamin leaned back. "Just remembering you explaining a sunset to me when I was a fledgling."

William kept looking at him. "You still remember?"

Benjamin glared at his brother. "Of course. Just because you Fell, doesn't mean I have to erase you from existence." He looked passed William to Asmodeous. "Especially you." He looked back at the sunset. "You used to say that a sunset meant that the sun was going to bed and all the colors was singing a lullaby to it."

William blinked and smiled.

"Well, that's better than what Gabriel told me," Asmodeous exclaimed. " He told me the colors of the sunset was melted candy."

William and Benjamin laughed.

"That's not funny!" Asmodeous exclaimed again. "I, for a long time, believed that it was candy!"

William smirked, nudging his brother with his elbow. "As long as you didn't try to eat it?"

Asmodeous didn't say nothing, he crossed his arms over his chest as he neared his siblings laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Wormwood had always knew that his only surviving child was on Earth, even though he couldn't feel his presence at all. The Fallen God was mixed with emotions of being pissed off because the boy survived the massacre and relief that he still had a child left. Wormwood walked through the streets of New York City, the city was beyond populated for his taste. He shrugged it off, It didn't matter, anything bad that will happen in the future would start in the United States.

He did wonder where Chuck was at, after all, a God must greet the visiting God to their home. He pondered at the idea of Chuck be more willing to let him try an experiment on his children… maybe one of the archangels. Michael has loyalty, Lucifer has charisma, Raphael is amazing at healing and Gabriel has tricks… if he could change their dynamic to benefit him to go against the Galaxy Council that would be lovely. Of course, he does have his own followers but the more he gets, the better things will be.

He looked down at the address that he tortured out of a regular demon of the whereabouts of his son. He looked at the brick building, tilting his head. It wasn't what he imagined for his son to live in.

He walked up the steps to knock on the door. Two minutes passed before the door swung open, revealing a messy haired Dominique. Wormwood gave a small smile to him before Dominique tried to slam the door quickly only to have Wormwood's foot to interrupt.

"Is that the way to greet your Father?" Wormwood asked, not budging his foot.

Dominique growled. "Your no Father of mine."

Wormwood used his body to push the door open, sending Dominique back a bit, allowing himself in and closing the door. "Yes, I know, I've been gone for a few million years."

"How about the fact you killed my siblings. Your own children!"

Wormwood didn't move. "They turned out to be failures," he said casually. "But you-" He studied his son. "You adapted to the demon blood with your angelic. Of course, you would be stronger if you accessed both instead of being a full demon."

Dominique didn't say anything.

Wormwood took a few steps towards him. "The demon, Anthony, I believe is his name, told me you had fallen in love with one of Chuck's children. Johnathan, am I right?"

Dominique tensed at the mention of his old lover, his eyes flared dangerously. "You. Know. Nothing," he spat out.

Wormwood nodded. "You're right. I don't know the whole thing but I was told. Chuck killed him because the sweet, baby Johnathan had fallen for an angel- demon, one that is frowned upon."

The anger overwhelmed Dominique, making him charge at the God and pining him against the wall by his throat, his dark grey wings shot out from his back. "Don't speak his name!"

Wormwood pushed his son off him, he gave a delightful smile when his son let his wings flared out. "How about you do a payback? Instead of spreading chaos around here, it's time to go after Chuck and all the ones that betrayed us."

Dominique stared at his Father. The God knew that his son would love to have his lover back even if it meant he had to do anything, he found his leverage to have his son on his side. Dominique didn't respond, Wormwood smiled even more, he had his son.

-Crowley transition-

"What's going on?" Tyries asked Duma, Anael and Naomi.

The three female angels had finally reached Gulu, exhausted from pushing their limits of their flying capability since they had no time to waste. Their cousin, Kielo, had been on guard duty for the Gate, he was shocked to see them, after all they haven't visited each other since Lucifer fell. They filled Kielo in of what was going on, concerned about it all, Kielo had closed the Gates temporary and led them to his Father. Tyries was in his office, organizing the files he had on his desk when they interrupted him.

Tyries frowned slightly at the exhaustion of his nieces. "Where's the rest of your family?"

"They're busy," Naomi spoke, she didn't care if the exhaustion had leaked through her words. "Wormwood… he's coming."

Tyries looked at Naomi then to the other two whom just nodded in confirmation. The God of Gulu leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin, he knew what this means. Wormwood had vowed to destroy everyone once he got out, though, the Galaxy Council had locked him in the deepest part of the galaxy under great security and it was impossible to break out, unless he had gotten help. He must have gotten someone to break him out. Tyries closed his eyes and thought of Chuck, his friend…brother, had been through a lot of shit lately; killing Johnathan and grieving over of what he had done, dealing with demons, the war…. Heck, even Tyries went through closer to the same shit. His children became divided, one of his daughters was arrested by the GC…

"Stay the night and rest," Tyries finally said, opening his eyes. "Kielo," he turned to his son. "Call everyone back home, send out a message that we need to prepare for a fight."

Kielo nodded. "Yes, Father." With that, he was gone.

Tyries looked at his nieces. "I need to know what exactly your siblings are doing _now_."

-crowley transition-

The spell to the Empty didn't make much sense, plus Gabriel didn't want to risk the chance of him actually dying. Thankfully, Rebecca, had found something else, it was a spell for his mind to go to the Empty and not risk the chance without dying. He drew a few runes on his body with ashes.

"Okay, what's the next step?" Gabriel asked, looking at the runes on his arms.

Rebecca looked at the spell she had found. "Well, the spell is in Italian." She handed it to him.

Eremiel was standing off to the side. "Is this a good idea?"

Gabriel looked at his younger brother. "We don't have a choice." Eremiel didn't say anything, he just remained to the side unsure about this idea. Gabriel looked down at the spell. "Con la forza della mia grazia, e le rune sul mio corpo, mi permetto di essere preso." The runes on his body started to glow a golden colour. "Permettetemi di prendere al Empty."

As soon as he finished the spell, the runes glowed even more before his veins glowed as well then he zoned out.

Rebecca looked at Eremiel, still looking a bit worried. "I hope this works."

-crowley transition-

Gabriel was half in the Empty and half back in the real world, he could still feel his siblings presence on the other side. He floated through the Empty, trying since feel any of his deceased siblings presence.

"Raphael? Samandriel?" He called out, looking around. He still couldn't feel anyone.

He continued to float around until he finally felt the presence of another angel. He quickly looked around the Empty to find Gadreel, lying on the ground. He quickly went over to his younger brother.

"Gadreel!" He began to shake his brother. "GADREEL!" He did that a few more times before Gadreel jolted violently awake, sitting up and grasping for air. Gabriel stayed by his side.

Gadreel blinked, turning to face Gabriel and frowned slightly. "Brother? What are you doing here?" He paused for a moment. "You're not dead, are you?"

Gabriel shook his head. "I'm not but I don't have much time here. Listen, Gadreel, our home is being threatened by Wormwood and whoever is helping him and we need all the help we can get."

Gadreel slowly nodded, Gabriel hoped that what he was saying was processing quickly in his head. "What can I do?"

Gabriel smiled at that which meant he was catching on. "Find our deceased siblings and wake them."

A/n: Kielo= O/C

Tyries= O/C

Dominique= O/C


	5. Chapter 5

Returning back to the land of the living was like being shot, it hurt a lot. Gabriel did a body slam back into his own body, immediately sitting straight up, gasping. It startled Eremiel but Rebecca was instantly by the archangels side.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "Did you find Raphael?"

"I found Gadreel," he said. He looked at the concern look that his younger siblings wore. He sighed, he understood their concern about Gadreel. Gadreel has always been a good angel, he guarded Adam and Eve amazingly but it wasn't his fault of what happened to humanity. Lucifer used a distraction to sneak in which had to catch Gadreel's attention. "Swallow your concern. Gadreel is one of the top five angels to get shit actually done." He picked himself off the ground.

None of the two said anything else on that subject.

"Now we just wait for our dead siblings," Gabriel said, spreading his golden wings. He looked at his brother and sister. "Go to Heaven. I'll go check on the Winchesters."

Without questioning his orders, Rebecca and Eremiel took off up to Heaven. Gabriel watched them go, making sure they were safe. The young archangel flapped his wings, lifting him up off the ground, now he had to speak to the Winchesters.

-Lucifer transition-

Benjamin and William flew together, observing the world silently up in the sky. Benjamin didn't know what to say to his fallen brother, they used to be inseparable before the Fall. It has been a very long time since they were actually face to face, spending time together. The angel kept his head down, not noticing that his fallen brother was eyeing him.

"You could, at least, tell me what you've been up to these past years," William said, keeping his red wings in sync with Benjamin's orange wings.

Benjamin shrugged. "Just been helping Castiel among other things."

"Oh?" William looked at him. "Anyone significant?"

Benjamin glared at him. He didn't know what to say to that. For one, he wanted to say it wasn't his business if he was with anyone; and two, he wanted to say there was no other. He personally didn't mind not having a mate, he wanted to experience more of humanity. Well, that was the excuse he was using. He was afraid to let himself open up, he would end up having a mate that wouldn't be… well, in shorter terms, he didn't want to be in the situation like Johnathan was.

"There's no one else," he finally said. "I-" He immediately stopped talking as he felt an overwhelming power of darkness only a God could have. He stopped fly, William stopped as well. "We need to hide."

"On the ground, by those trees."

The two supernatural beings quickly flew down to that area, they had their wings folded just in case they had to leave. The dark power was sickening to Benjamin, making him feel weak but to William it was tolerable. The Fallen angel stayed close to his old friend, as they hid behind a tree.

"Wouldn't this place look better dark, son?" Wormwood asked.

William looked at where the voices were coming from. He could see Wormwood, then he spotted Dominique behind him, looking dull.

"It needs a bit more darkness," Wormwood said.

Dominique shrugged. "Up to you."

Wormwood smiled. "My dear boy, this planet deserves going dark. Once I kill Chuck and Amara, I might experiment on his children. I do have a few ideas I want to try."

William and Benjamin kept eavesdropping, hearing this was definitely to be something concerned about. William stood tall but Benjamin was crippling over, coughing because of the energy. William put his full attention of the angel, ignoring the fact that Wormwood had heard the couch and was on his way over.

"We need to go." William grabbed a hold of his waist to steady him.

"Go?" The sudden voice startled the fallen angel. "You just got here, boy." William turned to see Wormwood, he shifted uncomfortable as he felt the strong negative energy. He looked at Dominique for help, only to be ignored. Wormwood looked at the angel. "Hmm…"The Fallen God grabbed the angel from the fallen one, holding him tightly by the arm.

William pulled out his blade,, his wings flared angrily at him. "Let. Him. Go." He snarled.

"Oh, pardon me." Wormwood gave a sickly smile. His hands turned into claws before ripping it across the angel's chest, causing Benjamin to scream bloody murder. "My mistake." He dropped the angel before disappearing with his son.

William wasted no time to get at his side. He looked at the wound, it was deep and around it his veins were turning black, his Grace was being poisoned.

Benjamin was dying.

"You'll be okay . I promise." William picked the other up in his arms, taking off to go find help.

-lucifer transition-

Gabriel made it to the Men of Letters place the boys were living at. He overheard the conversation between Michael, Lucifer and Castiel about discussing what happened to their brother.

"I'm home!" He called out just for fun, making his way down the stairs, causing the three angels to look at him.

"You're back already?" Castiel asked.

Gabriel nodded. "I only had limited of time in the Empty. I'm waiting for them to pop back up."

"You went to the Empty alone?" Michael asked, his arms crossed against his chest.

"I had Eremiel and Rebecca watching over my body," he quickly dismissed it. The young archangel looked at the older two. "We are going to have to figure out you two are doing."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at him. "We're doing what you are doing." The Fallen archangel shifted his weight onto his other leg. Gabriel was actually amazed of how well Michael and Lucifer were getting along now, or maybe it was because they had to work together to defeat the threat. "So tell us what's going on."

Gabriel nodded. Deep down he wanted the two older angels to take charge but at the moment the Trickster had a system going. "Castiel will remain with the Winchesters, we need their help. Rebecca, Eremiel and myself did a spell to send me to the Empty; I couldn't find Raphael but I came across Gadreel and _he will _bring the others." The other angels nodded. "Joshua and Daniel are searching for Father. Hannah had a meeting with our Fallen siblings and got their help, Naomi and a few others went to go see help from Uncle Tyries. Every other angel is on high alert and scouting the area."

Michael nodded with a small smile. "Sounds good."

"I didn't know you can plan stuff," Lucifer said jokingly.

"Be surprise, big brother." Gabriel looked at Lucifer. He turned to Castiel, about to say something when the sound of wings got his attention. He picked up on two other Graces, one was severely injured and the other one was panicking. There was a crashing sound just outside, within a minute the door opened up. William had Benjamin in his arms, completely still.

"Benjamin!" Castiel cried loud enough to bring Jack, Dean and Sam from the kitchen to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" It was Sam who asked.

William quickly went down the steps, holding on to the pale angel. "We ran into Wormwood." Michael and Lucifer instantly went to his side to check on Benjamin. "We overheard him saying he wants to kill Father, do experiments on us."

Sam had frowned at that before leaving the area for whatever reason. Dean took a few steps closer. "Did he do this?"

William nodded.

Dean walked up to the angels. "I can take him. I'll put him in a room so he can heal."

"Appreciate it," William said before handing his friend off to the human. He reluctantly watched as Dean carried Benjamin to a room with Jack behind him. "Dominique is with him," he bluntly said.

Gabriel felt his heart drop to his stomach. Maybe if he had reached to Dominique in the first place, He wouldn't be with him. The whole situation just got worse.

-lucifer transition-

The Empty was truly empty, there was nothing there. Gadreel was absolutely lost. He had no idea which way he was going. He ended up stopping, going down on his knees. At the moment he was feeling like a failure, he failed before and now he was failing to help Gabriel.

It wasn't his fault that he let Lucifer into the Garden. He felt something that could be a danger to Adam and Eve so he went to go check it out, he…. He sighed, that didn't matter anymore. He remembered when everything was peaceful amongst all the angels, jealousy to the humans had came at the worse possible time for them. Lucifer expressed his concern of them but Father turned him down, the jealousy grew. Every angel had become jealous of God's new creations, Lucifer and his followers expressed it freely and the ones that remained in Heaven kept it deep down.

"I keep telling you it's all in the past," a voice said. Gadreel looked up to see Abner. Abner smiled at his friend. "I'm awake. At least, I think I am."

"You are." Gadreel got up to hug his friend.

"Why?" Abner questioned, confused. "I'm supposed to be dead."

Gadreel couldn't help but smile. "I'll explain after we find the others."

Maybe this was his chance to do right.


	6. Chapter 6

The Demon Radio was going crazy with the news that the angel, Benjamin, had been severely injured by Wormwood and that Dominique was already with him. Being a demon, Crowley knew what ground he stood on. Of course, the King of Hell was bad news but the situation that they were in was so many levels of dangerous.

Crowley stood in the shadows as he watched Bobby and Mary fight off the vampires that had killed ten people. He figured he might as well track down the two hunters, especially since they are important to Sam and Dean. He watched with some fascination as they killed the vampires.

"Quite impressive for humans," Crowley said, taking a step out of the shadows and having both hunters look at him.

Mary's eyes narrowed. "How long have you been standing there?"

"It doesn't matter." He shrugged off. "I need you both to come with me. Time to go home."

Bobby frowned. "We can't. We have-"

"Whatever you plan to do next is not important," Crowley interrupted. He took a few steps towards them. "The world is being threatened by a Fallen God who is very bad news and I think it's best for you two to go home and help the others to inform other hunters."

Mary and Bobby looked at each other. Crowley wasn't going to take a no for an answer. It may ruin is credibility for being on the angels side and seeking certain humans to help, but everything was on a ticking time bomb and if nothing was done then the world would be gone.

Mary looked at him, giving him a nod. "I want to know everything."

-Chuck transition-

Chuck, Amara, Joshua and Daniel heard the commotion of the Angel Radio, talking about what happened. Chuck felt himself shiver when he heard Benjamin got injured by Wormwood, instant guilt filled him that he couldn't protect his son. Amara said she would go to the Galaxy Council to seek assistance while Chuck went home to see how bad the situation was. He sent Joshua and Daniel back to Heaven and told them to search for some sort of spell in his office.

Michael and Lucifer were out of the Cage, their Grace was picked up in the bunker with Castiel, William, Gabriel, Benjamin, the Nephilim and the Winchesters. He flew there quickly, making his way inside to find his grandson sitting at the table with his head in his hands, Sam and Dean went that far, they were near the hallway, speaking privately. Jack didn't bother looking up at Him, He made his way past the surprised Winchesters, down the hall and into a room on the left.

Gabriel and Lucifer was holding Benjamin's arms while Castiel and William had the legs. Michael was cleaning the wound. Benjamin kept screaming, squirming everytime Michael went near him. Chuck managed to see the wound, His eyes widen when he say how deep it was and how black his blood was.

"Father?" it was Castiel.

Chuck snapped back into reality. His sobs were looking at Him with mixed emotions. "Castiel, I need one thing of holy oil and bandages," He ordered. "Michael, take his place." Without any hesitation, the two angels did what they were told. Chuck investigated the wound more. There was a poison of some sort in him, spreading like wild fire. "All four of you, make sure you have a good grip."

Chuck put His hand on the wound, using his powers to draw the poison out. Benjamin screamed like bloody hell, he began to thrash with the four older angels, trying to remain their grip on him and trying to make him calm down. Castiel came in with the bottle of holy oil and a lot of bandages. Chuck used his powers to take the bottle of holy oil, opening it and moved it closer to the wound. Holy oil on a wound for an angel was almost like having your skin on fire.

"This will hurt," Chuck told his son. Benjamin winced at that.

He slowly poured the holy oil on the wound, Benjamin screamed in more pain, trying to break lose from his brothers. Chuck didn't stop, he kept going for another ten minutes before stopping. He pulled back with the holy oil and placed it on a table, Benjamin was covered in sweat, tears of pain strolled down his face and he was going in and out of consciousness.

"You four can move away," Chuck said softly. "I'm going to bandage him."

The four did so, allowing their Father to bandage the hurt angel up. Five angels were in the room, the only sound that was made was from Dean down the hall asking Jack if he was okay. Chuck finished up, planting a kiss on his son's head.

"I was told Wormwood is here," Chuck said, not expecting them to give an answer. He didn't blame them for feeling odd around him or whatever they felt, He had been a shitty Father and he wanted to make it up to them but he just didn't know where to start. "Any more injuries?"

"Just Benjamin," William spoke, fighting back the tears that wanted to come.

Chuck have a little nod. "I'm proud of all of you for standing your ground." Lucifer opened his mouth to answer but Chuck was quick in adding, "Your brother would have died if you have given up. For making a system, working together… I'm proud of you." He looked at Benjamin whom had fallen asleep. "Someone needs to be with him. He's still unstable but he'll be okay now."

"I'll stay," William said.

The others left the room, leaving the two angels alone. They went to go join Jack and the Winchesters. He knew Wormwood would feel his presence soon, any assassination attempts on him would likely be coming soon. He said no to Wormwood so many eons ago about putting demonic blood into their children nor stood by his side when he challenged the Galaxy Council. As a young parent, Chuck followed the Galaxy Council rules to protect his children because he loves them. By following the rules, it just took him to a darker place he never expected to go and over the centuries he now realized Lucifer was right in some aspects.

Not every order or was meant to be followed.

-chuck transition-

Naomi had announced to the others that Benjamin was injured by Wormwood and that their Father was back. Tyries carefully thought of what to do next, he was afraid to lose any of his children but their cousins needed help. At the moment, he commanded that half of them will watch over Gulu until he calls upon them while the others followed him to Earth. Once everyone was ready to head out, Tyries left some instructions just in case the others had to leave before he called them. When that was all done they headed out.

-chuck transition-

Crowley sat in the back of Bobby's truck, ignoring the conversation that him and Mary were having. He kept fidgeting with his seatbelt before deciding to take it off. Bobby looked in the mirror, watching him before saying, "Best put on your seatbelt."

"I'm a demon, I don't need human safety belts," Crowley said, looking back at him. "Besides, it kept locking on me."

Crowley had informed the two hunters of what was going on and what they could do to help. There was a great chance that no humans would survive an attack from Wormwood and his followers, if he had any, but as for the angels and demons, death would be too much of a gift. He was thankful, which is a shock, that his mom decided to stay in Hell and watch for any potential threats. Mary had called all the hunters that she, John and Bobby knows, telling then to be prepared and spread the word. He heard word that God was back… everything that they were all doing and what is happening was unsettling to him. Just like every movie he had seen that has good verses evil, things were going to turn dark quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

Dealing with the Galaxy Council would be the last thing Amara would ever do but since her family is in danger, she had to put up with their crap. They were too set on their ways, making younger Gods believe that they had to follow their rules to the max, if no God listened, they would face the consequences. There was a lot her nieces and nephews didn't know about why Chuck left, they didn't know what the Council had ordered.

Now she was waiting as patiently as she could to be in front of them. She sat on a stone bench, tapping her foot, beginning to grow impatient.

"Amara," a guard with gold wings that reminded her of Gabriel, stood in front of her. "The Council is ready for you."

She nodded. Hopping to her feet, she followed the guard into a room where several Gods sat in their Thrones that circled the room. The head of the Council, Elizer, one of the ancient Gods that has been around for a very long time, sat straight and proud. His silver hair was tied in a ponytail, his grey eyes was full of warmth and concern, where his face was emotionless. There was Sarafiel and Rico, they were the basically Gods of justice and laws, they were strict down to the bone. Marie, the God of Zodiac; Ostryu, another ancient God; Anilisa, ancient God; Darius, ancient God.

Amara bowed to Elizer since he was the one that basically makes the decisions. "Sir," she said with respect.

"Amara," the ancient God said her name. "It's been a long time." He smiled.

Amara straightened up. "It has." Elizer was silent for a moment before giving her a nod for her to continue on. "I'm sure you heard Wormwood is running about."

"Yes," Elizer said. "It is a great concern." Amara couldn't tell if he was speaking if Wormwood was a concern for the Council or for him personally. She knew the ancient God had held Tyries, Wormwood and Chuck in a very high category, he expected great things from them. Wormwood went dark, Chuck struggled to manage his family and being a God and Tyries did his own thing.

Elizer continued on. "I always believed he could be rehabilitated," it sounded like he said that to himself.

"I highly doubt it," it was Rico. "Not with the army he is growing. The other Gods that follows him are putting their sentence in writing."

Army? That was new. At home, they only knew that he was trying to get his son to join him. Together Father and son were a very powerful and dangerous force. Combine Wormwood's evilness and Dominique's darkness… bloody hell.

"I know he has got his son," Amara said. If they knew more then what they let on, she was going to find out. "I do believe Dominique is siding with him."

"Dominique is still alive?" it was Marie.

"Of course he is!" Ostryu growled, throwing his hands in the air. He leaned forward on his Throne, putting his elbow on his lap. "If your brother did what was expected we wouldn't be in this! He was supposed to kill Dominique and Johnathan would face his consequences."

Amara frowned. She wanted to punch him in the face right now. "You have no right to talk about my nephew," she growled at him.

Ostryu was known to be a jackass. Actually, he was a jackass. He wanted any other God to bow down to the Council, mostly to him and depend on him. There was a rumor so many eons ago about him, taking and hiding fledglings to get back at their Mother or Father or whoever the God is for not obeying him.

"Your nephew was a disgrace anyways,"Ostryu said, leaving back.

"Ostryu!" Elizer growled at him, frowning. Amara growled at the jackass and was about to leap at him when the ancient God stood up, his eyes glowed dangerously, giving him a warning. "You will say nothing else during this and I expect you to apologize. If you don't, leave."

Ostryu mumbled his apology.

Elizer sat down, he glared at the other God before turning back to Amara. "The message you had sent said that he had came to Earth and is still there. And also a nephew got hurt, am I correct ?"

"Yes sir," Amara said, trying to get rid of the anger in her voice, doing her best to not direct it at him.

Elizer was silent. There was no doubt that the God was concern of what could and won't happen. He got up on his feet. "I will go with you back to Earth." Amara was shocked at that, so are the others. "If given the chance, I will give Wormwood and his followers a chance to end this." He turned to look at Rico. "You're in charge until I come back. Council dismiss."

-transition-

Chuck had been busy. First, he allowed all of his children back into Heaven, it was better to keep an eye on them back home. He made sure Benjamin was healing properly, not making any comment of William staying by his side. Second, he sent out a wave of energy that any of his children that had died to follow it, making them to come back but that would take a bit. Third, he had been at different locations on Earth due to Wormwood's attacks that killed thousands and thousands. Lastly, his daughters came home with Uncle Tyries and their cousins and was playing catch up with them.

At the moment everything was silent, which was nice. Chuck flopped down on a chair in his office, putting his hands on his face. He heard a light chuckle, peeking through his fingers, there was Tyries.

"Getting old?"

"I'm the same age as you," Chuck said.

"You're older by two months," Tyries joked, pulling up a seat from nowhere. He stretched out his wings. "I have been having pains in my wings lately."

Chuck stared at his friend. "Are we talking about our aches and joints?"

Tyries smiled. "Yeah. Unless you don't want me to distract wherever your thoughts are at." He tilted his head. "Where are your thoughts at anyways?"

Chuck sighed. He really didn't know where his thoughts were at, they seemed to be all over the place. "I don't know." Maybe it was about his children, or about him or what's going on… he couldn't pinpoint it. "I guess… it's the fact we might have to kill Wormwood."

This time Tyries sighed. "He killed all but one of his children. He experimented demon blood with them." He went silent before speaking softly. "He was disturbed even when we were younger."

Chuck remembered all the things Wormwood had said or done that he thought was a bit off but he just thought because Wormwood was weird and that was why he liked him. He did plan on getting Wormwood back for injuring his son, that he can guarantee. He couldn't imagine experimenting on his children with blood that could make them suffer, a soul was different, blood was dangerous.

Tyries made two glasses appear in front of them and a large bottle of scotch. He had a feeling this would be the only time that those two were able to drink.

\- transition-

Dean and Sam were off with Castiel and Gabriel somewhere, leaving Jack alone at the bunker. He didn't mind, he was a bit glad to have some peace and quiet. His head was hurting worse today, he figured it was the stress. Though, he had been getting them for several weeks.

He felt immense pressure on his head, he grabbed his head, holding it tight. "Stop. Stop. Stop," he kept repeating as if someone would do anything.

_Sorry_. A voice came through. He let go if his head, feeling a bit confused. _I didn't realize I would come through strongly._

"Um… it's okay," Jack said to nothing. "How..? Who are you?"

_I'm Johnathan. I've been trying to get hold of my family._

Johnathan?

"Are you an angel? I'm Jack by the way," he figured to introduce himself. "I'm Lucifer's son."

He heard Johnathan chuckle which made him smile. _I am an angel. I picked up my brother on you, so I figured you could help me._

"How?" He asked. He mentally smacked himself for looking around, trying to search for the voice. "I… Do I need to get the others? I think Castiel could help."

Jack imagined Johnathan sit in the chair in front of him or maybe he actually did see him do it. _ I'm not ready for any of my siblings to know that I'm… around. _ Jack stared at the figure that may be Johnathan; light brown skin boy with long black hair and bright blue eyes with the bluest of blue wings. Johnathan looked at him. _Are you up to go to Canada?_

-transition -

Getting a way from his Father was close to impossible, he wanted to have a moment to himself. He was angry of what his Father had done to the angel Benjamin, he was angry of the course his Father was taken. Heck, he didn't even know his crazy Father had followers; idiotic, deranged, Gods believing a damn word he said, making chaos on Earth.

Dominique stood in one of the remaining old castles in Scotland, looking at the view. It reminded him of his home a bit, his siblings would have lived this planet. He was enjoying it until he felt another presence.

"I came here to be alone," Dominique said.

"I was curious to where my son went." Wormwood walked up to him. "I was planning to do another attack. Imagine my reaction when I realized that my son wasn't any where now."

Dominique rolled his eyes, remaining silent.

"You need to get over it," Wormwood said. "Every world, every child a God has, is just means to an end."

Dominique growled. Obviously, his father didn't understand him. Sure, he misses his siblings but he learned how to move on, he wasn't into destruction anymore. "I changed my mind." He turned to his father. "If you want to destroy this world, you can do it alone."

He was about to leave when his father grabbed a hold of him and pinned him against the stone wall. "Listen boy. Ever since you came here, you've been going against your nature. Turn your humanity off."

"No," Dominique growled. "Get off me."

"I said." Wormwood's eyes turned a dark red. "TURN IT OFF!" He slammed his son against the wall again, his eyes glowed and so did his hands.

Dominique only stared at him, feeling a switch in him turn off. He had a blank look on his face, his father pulled back smiling. Dominique's eyes turned black , all his humanity was gone.

Elizer= ancient God[believed to be other Gods creator]; rules planets- Tyi, Ventrick; powerful

Sarafiel= about 8 trillion years old; God of Justice; has twin brother, Rico; doesn't rule any planets

Rico= about 8 trillion years old; God of Laws; has twin sister, Sarafiel; rules planet- Ritro

Marie= about 19 trillion years old; God of Zodiac; rules planets- Aquarius and Virgo.

Ostryu= another ancient God; major jackass; doesn't rule any planets

Anilisa= ancient god; rules planets Jalis and Xing

Darius= ancient God; rules planets Darys and Faewick


	8. Chapter 8

"It's weird to think that you have a son," Basil, Tyries second eldest son, said to Lucifer as they sat on a cloud, watching some destruction take place on Earth.

"He's been raised by Castiel while I was busy trying to make things worse on Earth," Lucifer said, his current focus was in Australia where ten thousand people had been slaughtered by Wormwood's forces. "Haven't been much of a father figure."

Basil shrugged. "You might get an opportunity to prove yourself." The Morningstar didn't look at him. The Gulu Archangel stretched his wings a bit before folding them behind his back. "How about you and Michael? Did you rekindle ?"

""We've been stuck in the Cage for a while," Lucifer said. "Fighting and trying to kill each other for the sake of our Father's creations to determine whether they live or not has really put us in a pickle."

Basil frowned slightly. "Why would you two want to be in a pickle?"

Lucifer looked at his cousin, his mouth opening before closing again before realizing their mundane terminology wasn't like theirs. "Between a rock and a hard place." The universal understanding.

"Oh."

Lucifer continued to watch Australians being slaughtered before checking Japan, seeing that it was going on a 8.9 earthquake, activating the Ring of Fire. Scotland and England were covered by a cloud of darkness and a virus had broken out in Brazil plus the United States were having extreme tornados. It was close to the idea of the apocalypse that Lucifer and Michael had thought of.

"I wonder when we are going to step in," Lucifer said.

"Not yet," Chuck suddenly popped up out of nowhere with Tyries and Gabriel. He looked down at the destruction that was happening to his world. "Castiel and Haziel went to go grab the Winchesters and Jack. Gabriel will be blowing the horn as soon as they come back."

Lucifer frowned slightly at that. He knew what the Horn of Gabriel meant, and it always meant nothing good was going to come. "So… this is war?"

Chuck nodded. "This is war."

-Chuck transition-

Crowley, Mary and Bobby had made it safely to the bunker. The two hunters had let every hunter they know on the detail, let them know to take shelter until this was over.

As soon as Mary walked through the door, Sam and Dean instantly went to hug her. They had been worried that she and Bobby had been caught in this mess. The boys had kept their eyes and ears on the news, humans were panicking, fearing that this could be the end and… they were kind of right. With everything that is going on, it was close to the apocalypse, but this one wasn't something Sam and Dean could stop. Castiel and Haziel were sitting at the table, discussing matters.

"So, let me in on the gossip," Crowley said to the two angels. "What's going to happen to the big bad wolf?"

"Father ordered Gabriel to blow his horn within the next hour," Castiel said. "We are here to bring the humans with us. You should tell your demons to stay in Hell for the next twenty four hours."

Crowley nodded. "Will do." With that he disappeared.

"Is Jody going to be in Heaven too?" Sam asked Castiel, wanting to be sure that the sheriff would be safe.

"Yes. After we take you four up."

Sam nodded, satisfied with that answer . "I'll go get Jack." He left them all to head down to the young Nephilim's room.

"So… the news have been reporting all this," Dean said as he walked to the table, taking a seat beside his boyfriend. "Is Heaven just going to let it be?"

Haziel looked at the Winchester. "That's where Gabriel's horn plays apart, and the rest we shall see."

Castiel and Haziel had gotten up from their seats, spreading their wings as it was time to bring the humans to Heaven with them. Castiel grabbed Dean while Haziel went to Mary before Sam came rushing back.

"Jack's gone."

-Chuck transition-

Dominique walked through a town in England, bodies laying in the streets, a lot of bloodshed had happened. The humans screamed in terror, trying to run and hide or trying to fight against him. It didn't truly matter, they couldn't stop him even if they were strong enough. Several of the humans he had killed were hunters, he was able to get the information from them saying that the Winchesters had told every hunter to go into hiding while the angels and God do what they had to do.

Dominique smiled to himself, then turning to look at the Heavens.

-Chuck transition-

Jack had landed on the Atlantic Coast of Canada, more specifically, Nova Scotia. He knew Castiel was going to have a field day as soon as he returns, lecturing him about not telling him where he was going nor listening when he was told it wasn't safe. The angels had their hands full, so they wouldn't notice Johnathan trying to get their attention.

"You died here?" Jack asked as he looked around the forest he had landed in.

_Back then, the land mass didn't look as how they do today_,, Johnathan's voice popped up. _But yes, I did. Technically I died in Cape George but my presence should be felt anywhere in the province._

Jack nodded slightly. "Now what?"

_Give me a second_. Jack waited patiently until he felt a sudden cold chill. _Feel that?_

"Yeah."

Jack could picture Johnathan smiling. _That was me. I need help to break through this barrier._

Jack nodded. "Gabriel and Castiel told us what happened." He walked to a large maple tree. "Wouldn't you be in the Empty with the others?"

Johnathan seemed to be floating around, at least, that was what Jack was assuming. _This is my punishment. _

Jack shook his head. "You were doing what you thought was right." He let his angel powers surface, his eyes glowed. "What do I do now?"

_Since you can feel me around, focus on my energy and I will focus on my being._

Jack nodded. He closed his eyes and made his hands into fists beside him, he used his powers to collect the energy. He opened his eyes to see a ball of blue light forming in front of him. He was in awe at it, he never seen anything like it before, he went to go touch it before it burst, making him fly back.

Jack picked himself up. "John?" He looked up to see an angel stretch his blue wings.

The angel smiled at him. "Hello nephew."


	9. Chapter 9

Oc=Blair, Idia, Rowan and Satrick..Brignos, and Juila

Dominique was getting pretty tired of his Father's games. The destruction that he and the other Gods have created had been fun and all, but right now, it was starting to annoy him. If his Father planned to attack this plane, he should hurry up and do so. His Father and his followers were hiding in the Bermuda Triangle since it was the one place on this planet that Chuck nor any angels and demons could sense them.

He made his way through the crowds of young naive Gods that hung onto his Father's every word and the fallen Gods that lost their rights in being a creator. He saw Wormwood talking to one of the young Gods, he didn't care if he was going to interrupt something important. He cleared his throat to make his presence known.

Wormwood turned to him. "My boy! I heard of the destruction you've been doing," He said with a smile. "Excellent work."

Dominique didn't say anything. He looked at the young God before back to his Father. "Can we speak in private?"

Wormwood blinked at him before giving a nod. He dimissed the God with a wave of his hand. He walked over to His son. "What is it?"

"When do you plan to attack?" Dominique asked. He wanted this to be finished already, it's been dragging long enough. Whether he was going to die in the battle or not, he wanted to get on with it. "This stalling is becoming annoying."

Wormwood looked at him. His face was emotionless as it was the last time he seen him. "This 'stalling', as you call it, it to show Chuck how much damage we can do. Besides, I've already deployed two groups to attack." He let out a sigh as if making the decisions was hard. "To bring Heaven and Hell raging before falling to their knees, we have to make them weak."

Dominique listened to his Father's words as he went on and on of what he planned to do, he didn't care for the most part. Deep down, Dominique knew that he wasn't an evil angel despite what his Father has done to him and ordered him to do, he just didn't care.

He didn't care about anything.

_Chuck transition_

Hell was on lockdown. Crowley had made it manditory for every demon to be in Hell, he threatened them that if they were still on Earth and came across Wormwood, they couldn't be helped. They all came back home, heck, even Rowena was in Hell preparing. Crowley was sitting on his Throne going through the reports that he has been neglecting to do, he kept getting destracted. All he can think about is how well is Hell going to do on its own. The Knights of Hell was practically almost extint. Cain, Brignos, and Juila were dead, Abbadon was a fallen angel and was also deaed... the only two that was left were Helus and Micrus. If one adds the Princes/ Princess of Hell, it could possibly help out. Ramiel, Dagon, Azazel and Asmodeus, and Belial were fallen angels... of course, Belial was the only one still alive because he played smart. Next there was Blair, Idia, Rowan and Satrick. Hmm... at least, Blair, Rowan and Satrick are still alive or they might be in trouble.

He shook that out of his head, trying to focus on his reports until he felt Hell shake violently enough that it actually concerned him. The alarms were going off like crazy, they were under attack.

He could hear demons running, screaming at each other to prepare themselves and meet at the gates. Crowley immediately got up to his feet, grabbing his blade that he had beside him, making his way into the hall way.

"UNLEASH THE HELLHOUND!" He demanded loudly. Two demons had taken off to do so.

He moved with crowd, heading towards the gates. The gates were banging loudly as they were trying to force their way in. "Now, I'm givng you a chance for all of you to leave alive," Crowley said loud enough so every demon and every Wormwood followers can hear. "It would be idiotic if you don't take it."

One of the followers laughed, he was assuming it was the leader of the group or Wormwood himself. "It would be idiotic if you and your demons didn't run."

Crowley blinked, he felt everything around him go tense. He had his blade in his hands, just like the others, he can hear the hellhounds growling. Wormwood's followers managed to kick down the gates, Crowley could feel his dead heart tighten, there was a lot more of them then there was of demons. He knew Gabriel had went to the Empty to try and bring back all the demons and angels that was killed over the years. If they were able to come back, that meant that if any of them died, they would be able too.

Right?

_chuck transition _

"What do you mean he's missing?" Lucifer demanded, trying to calm himself from having a panic attack. He may not have been the father of the year but his son was missing amongst all the horrible shit that was going on.

"He said he had a headache earlier and went to go lay down," Sam said, kinda hoping it would help. "When I went to get him, he was gone."

Lucifer bit his lip, a habit he had when he couldn't let his anger out. Castiel and Hazel had came back to Heaven with the Winchester brothers, Mary Winchester and Bobby Singer, he quickly noticed that Jack wasn't with him. Thankfully, Chuck was standing beside Lucifer, so that gave him a reason not to let his anger blow out.

"We can't pick up his grace anywhere," Castiel said.

Lucifer glared at his brother before rubbing his face with his hands. This wasn't good at all. "I'm-"

Lucifer wasn't able to finish his sentence when he heard Gabriel blow his horn. It startled him and Chuck, to be honest. It was easy to tell Gabriel was flying through Heaven with his horn blowing, by the tell of his wing beats, he was flying in a hurry. Within a second, he landed in front of them.

"Dad, we're about to be under attack!" Gabriel said, catching his breath, looking panic. "Wormwood's followers-" His wings fluttered. "Michael and everyone is getting suited up."

Chuck nodded. "Gabriel go join them, I will be behind you." He turned to the others. "Hazel, I need you to take the humans to the inifirmary and prepare bunks." Hazel wasted no time, she quickly teleported herself and the humans away. Chuck looked at Lucifer whom was about to have a mental breakdown. "Castiel, go with Lucifer, find Jack and hurry back." With that, Chuck had flew off.

Lucifer looked at his brother, he gave a small nod, not directing to him but as sign that he had processed all of that. "Let's go."


End file.
